


The Perfect Gentleman

by PsychoStar



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Violence, but he's also an escort, chest hair kink, hannibal is still a killer, yeah he kills his clients
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is a high class escort with some strange hobbies. Will is a special agent with the FBI who can't seem to find a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of suck at this, I have like 21324124 unfinished stories in other fandoms and I can't say I'm going to bother to finish them, because no one seems be reading them anymore, but I saw this prompt on Tumblr and I just had to give it a shot. 
> 
> I hope I find the time to finish it real quick!

“Mr. William Gahram?” Will hears the suave curvy accented voice even before he opens the door to greet the stranger, he thinks maybe he took too long to get from the bathroom to the front door. He was just rolling back the sleeves to his shirt in front of the sink because he had gotten dressed half an hour ago and since then he had been debating whether or not to shave, he came to a decision just a few seconds before the doorbell rang and he cursed under his breath, he doesn’t really know why he’s this nervous, but he really doesn’t really have time to ponder with that as well, he just has to keep on thinking that this will go just as smoothly as he planned.

 

“Hey… umm, sorry, the lady on the phone never gave me your name.” Will mutters as he lifts his gaze up to finally meet his date for the night. One might consider it disgraceful to resort to an escorting agency, a desperate last measure of a man who can’t hold onto sanity long enough to get another man interested in him. It’s not like he craves a relationship, he doesn’t even think he wants one for the moment, but he’s had enough of the worried looks and the hinted questions and the rude gossip, everyone  is so damn interested in his life that it almost makes him sick, but he can’t abandon his friends, he thinks the loneliness might hurt worse. And so he figures one desperate measure isn’t going to end him, it’s not like he was paying for sex, God no, he just wants the company of another person for the night, for the FBI ball.

 

He saw the add online, the woman he spoken to was a very enthusiastic person, he pictured her as a corky, bubbly red-haired, probably with glasses on, he explained his situation with as little detail as possible and she could barely stop herself from interrupting, she was probably a bad listener, but a good friend. She said she knows the perfect match for him and that he was an absolute professional and a gentleman. Will, asked for no other details, all that he knew was that the man was a foreigner, she asked if that was a problem and Will said no, it might be interesting, he thought at the time.

 

It is interesting. He had half expected for his escort to be shorter than him, he realizes he is pretty short, but he often saw old men accompanied by escorts at fancy parties, they were mostly all short, blond and thin, pale and petit, the kind of men you would take home after a few glasses regardless if you were gay or not. But no, the person standing in front of him could never be mistaken for a woman, he was tall, taller that average and his perfectly straight, graceful pose only enhanced his height, his hair was a dirty blond, but it was dusted with gray strands, he had long bangs that parted on his right, they lunged over his forehead and ended just above the eye, he was perfectly combed, not one hair was out of place, his eyes were maroon and had somewhat of a haunting glassy gaze to them, Will doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to forget such a powerful stare. High cheekbones highlighted the whole face, wrinkles showed proudly his altered face and Will tries to imagine what he would look like without them, but he doesn’t really think it would be a significant improvement, his lips were just as unique as the rest of his face, Will thinks he was holding back a smirk, but the man can definitely obscure his emotions, so maybe he was doing a hinted smirk intentionally. He wore a six piece suit, it was a dark burgundy color, tie stood out with a floral design, but matched the colors perfectly. Will was already beginning to feel underdressed.

 

“Hannibal Lecter. I sadly interrupt your assessment but you did ask for my name and I feel like it would be impolite to further refrain from saying anything.” Will discreetly coughs into his fist, it was only to clear his throat and to buy himself more time to think about what he’s going to say back. He opens the door more widely and gestures for Hannibal to come in.

 

“So… umm, where are you from?”

 

“Lithuania, born and raised, I moved here when I turned nineteen.” Will wonders if he’s been an escort ever since, but he thinks it would be rude to ask, he can’t judge anyone without judging himself at this point.

 

“So, uhh, I need to be upfront, I only asked you to meet me at this hotel because I actually live here for the time, I’m from Louisiana, I only came here to consult for a murder case, so it’s not that, you know, that I expect more from you.” Hannibal looked a bit puzzled, as if he had no idea of what Will was implying; maybe he was faking it, surely some clients tried to bargain for more than what was on the menu. Will felt a blush creep in on the back of his neck as he read Hannibal’s face, first came the realization and with it the slightly insulted lip puking, then he calmed down completely.

 

“I know.” Again that cool, calm tone. “Your bags and clothing are all over the place, I expected that you currently live here, no one brings this much clothing to an overnight stay where he plans to get lucky.” Will can feel his cheeks light up with red sparks. “So, William. What’s out background story?” He’s grateful for the subject change.

 

“Background story?” Will takes a moment to compose himself and realizes what the taller man was asking him. “Um, well, I want to introduce you as my boyfriend, if—if that’s ok.” Hannibal just nods at Will, he was listening, but he was also looking around, not in a snoopy way, Will thinks he was just looking for something in particular, but he doesn’t ask what. “We could say we met in Louisiana, I fix motor boats there, I own five dogs, I never shut up about them, that’s pretty much all you’ll have to tell people to convince them you know me well.” Hannibal makes a humming sound and appears to have found what he was looking for, on Will’s nightstand there was a picture of him and all his dogs, there were six in there, one had passed away last winter.

 

“What are their names?” Hannibal asks and is takes Will by surprise a bit.

 

“Oh, you don’t need to know all their names, I’m sure not even Alana knows all their names.” Hannibal turns his attention to him again, eyes focusing more on Will’s face, trying to establish eye contact, Will wasn’t giving it to him.

 

“If I _was_ your boyfriend I’d definitely make the effort to remember their names, but we’ll play this however you like. Are the dogs your only family?” Will inhales a deep breath and lets it go as discreetly as possible, he doesn’t remember anyone referring to his dogs as family before.

 

“Yes, Alana Bloom and Jack Crawford are my best friends, but I’ll always introduce you to whoever’s important and try not to leave you alone with them.” Will reassures, but then realizes it came off as a slight insult to Hannibal’s better judgment. “The light brown one’s Winston, the small white one’s Lisa, the black one’s Bella, the black one’s Chuck and the big black and white one’s Max, the big German shepherd was Jamie, he passed away.” Will quickly changes the subject, he takes a second to wonder if Dennice, his neighbor is feeding them properly, but he doesn’t think he has to worry too much, her two boys are constantly playing with them and sneaking out food for them, they’ll be just fine, but he misses them. Hannibal nods again.

 

“Do you wish to give me an alias?” Will takes another moment to ponder, maybe Hannibal Lecter was already an alias, he doesn’t think he should ask though.

 

“N—no, if you’re ok with it I’d rather not change it. But they will be asking what you do for a living, do you have a standard answer for that?” Hannibal smiles slightly, but Will can’t tell what amused him.

 

“Usually a psychiatrist, but if you recommend anything else…” He trails off.

 

“I’m not saying no, but this is an FBI ball, with the head of the burro of the behavior investigating unit breathing down our necks, I’m not saying they’ll test you, but you might get randomly pulled into a sophisticated psychological conversation…” Will trails off as was unconsciously following Hannibal’s speaking pattern.

 

“And you’re afraid I’ll mess it up?” He says with humor hanging on the tip of his tongue. “You don’t have to, I’m not lying about my job, I have a doctor’s degree in psychology and I practiced it for the better half of a decade, I think I still know what I’m talking about.” Even if Will didn’t mean to offend, the next question left his lips before he could stop himself.

 

“But why’d you quit?” Will wants to take it back, but Hannibal was already responding.

 

“It doesn’t make any difference; it’s not something you’re required to know.” He’s polite even when insulted. Will feels bad but at the same time relieved, God knows Jack has a way of getting under your skin.

 

“Well then, shall we leave, or were you planning of washing your hands?” Hannibal gestures to Will’s rolled up sleeves.

 

“I was planning on shaving, I kind of forgot.” Will wanted to head to the bathroom quickly, but the tall man spoke again.

 

“You should leave it, it suits you.” He feels the blush creeping in again, what Hannibal said was only a suggestion, but it felt as if he prohibited Will from doing what he intended, but then again, the man has class, Will trusts him.

 

Will turns around, hoping the fluster hadn’t been noticed. He adjusts his sleeves and looks around for his blazer, oh right, he had left it on the bad, he turns back around only to face Hannibal, directly behind him and holding his blazer by the collar at Will’s shoulder height, he accepts the gestures and puts his arms through the sleeve holes one at a time. He feels Hannibal’s hands straightening the collar, then he slowly dusts the shoulder pads and then gently grabs his forearms, a reassuring gesture, almost paternal, but there was something more in the tight claiming grip, his hands weren’t just resting there, they were planning on marking Will. The gesture was probably quicker than it had played on in Will’s head, because as Will opens his eyes he sees that Hannibal was already at the door, holding it open.

 

“Shall we?”

 

“The perfect gentleman.” Will whispers under his breath, he thinks it was way too soft for Hannibal to hear, but as he passes the door frame he hears Hannibal mutter an equally soft “Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAAH! Sorry it took so long to upload, but I first wrote doen 2.000 words and i felt like i got nowhere! Sorry for the slow build up, next chapter's all porn though!

The elevator ride and the walk down the lobby out of the hotel was pleasantly quiet, Will waved at the short blond desk manager as they walked passed her, she made a nodding gesture and Will could see her pale ivory cheeks light up in a pink shade, this reaction puzzled him as she was always remote and professional, then his elbow brushed against Hannibal’s and he remarked that they were walking dangerously close, this was clearly not the imagine of two friends or business buddies walking out of a hotel, it couldn’t be mistaken for anything else, the lack of distance between them was by its self enough of a proof to suggest that they were a couple.  The realization that he hadn’t walked this close to someone in such a long time came with a painful knot in his throat, he had to swallow.

 

There was a cold breeze as they stepped out to the back of the hotel where the parking lot was. Will was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t even realized that his walking was led by Hannibal, he had meant to lead them out the front and call a cab, or find one, there were usually some parked there, but he got hopelessly lost in his thoughts.

 

“Oh.” He stops dead in his tracks, Hannibal takes two more steps and stops as well, he doesn’t turn around or ask anything, he simply waits for Will to continue. That’s a nice trade in a person, Will can’t help but note. “I—my car is back in Louisiana, we need to take a cab.” He found talking to Hannibal was not as complicated as everyday conversations with strangers, Hannibal listened to him and only spoke when he was sure Will had finished. It made it easy and pleasant.

 

“We could take my car, if you don’ t mind.” Will smiles in response, it was kind of a surrendering smile, a smile that confessed that he had Hannibal all wrong, that he couldn’t figure him out in such a short period of time, he hadn’t even deduced that the man might have drove over here, maybe it was just his nerves, but Will kind of felt at ease with knowing that he didn’t have Hannibal all figured out in the first five minutes.  He liked complexity.

 

Will gave Hannibal the address to the FBI offices, but he made no move to search for it in the GPS, he just nodded kept driving through the light evening traffic, taking the less busy roads and avoiding the pot hole tainted ones. He must be living or at least have lived in the city to have this much of a general knowledge of it. Will finds himself yearning to know more about Hannibal aside from the persona he created for him.

 

“Can I ask you a slightly personal question. William?” This would usually make Will slightly tense, but the setting sun light gave him a warm safe feeling.

 

“You can call me Will, everyone does.” It wasn’t permission, it was more of a test, Hannibal nodded and turned his head back to the road.

 

“You can ask.” This gave permission, however it did not promise an answer. Hannibal seems to be satisfied, though.

 

“Did you ask for my services simply because you wanted company or are you planning on getting back at someone?” Will frowned. There was no one to get back too, but he didn’t understand the importance of this question.

 

“Why would it matter?” He regrets not answering truthfully when Hannibal turns his head to the road again.

 

“Because as much as I am an escort, I do not wish to be dangled in front of someone like a prize. Its… rude.”

 

“No.” Will answers this time, a bit too chaotic. “There is no one, I don’t plan on exploiting your service, I just want the company.”

 

“Thank you, Will.” It’s been a while since Will last wondered what a man’s praises would taste like on his skin. He bites his lip and tries not to smile. They spent the next ten minutes talking about Will’s job as a special agent, it was mostly Will complaining about being exploited by Jack, but he could see Hannibal listening carefully and taking mental notes.

 

He knows it was all in his head, but as soon as he entered the FBI lobby, now decorated stylishly into a night time ball room, he could feel that everyone’s side eye was on them. He tries to back away, instinctively, but he bumps into the tall statuette body behind him.

 

“Don’t worry, you look amazing.” He was aware Hannibal knew that wasn’t what was bothering him, but he offered in place a distraction, a whispered compliment that made Will forget there were people in the room.

 

“Will, so glad you could make it.” A tall well build man, dressed in a navy blue suit came out of nowhere and shook Will’s hand, the hand on Will’s shoulder felt the slight resentment that ran through Will’s body as Will shook the gentleman’s hand.

 

“Thank you for the invitation, Jack. Although I insisted this was not my thing.”

 

“It’s a ball thrown in your honor, Will, you being here is the whole point of it. Two hours of weather talk is all I’m asking. The head of the Washington office wants to meet you, but he hasn’t arrived yet.” Hannibal could again feel the frustration in Will’s  body, Will doesn’t like it when someone completely leads the conversation. “Oh! You brought company, that’s new!” Jack only seemed to notice Hannibal when the tall man put both his hands protectively over Will’s shoulders and cleared his throat.

 

“Hannibal Lecter, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He shakes Jack’s hand.

 

“Alana spread some rumors that you were dating someone. I couldn’t really believe it since I thought you just didn’t date.” Jack wasn’t the subtlest tool in the box, Will wonders how Bella managed to maintain a healthy relationship with a man who has no filters.

 

“It was a bit of a challenge getting Will to open up, but it was worth it in the end.” A hand on Will’s hip felt heavy and pulling, for a second he thought Hannibal wanted to escort him away from Jack, but then he realized he was only being pulled in closer. Jack was a level headed individual who couldn’t even consider homophobia, but Will could see that the tender overprotective gesture set Jack off eased. He wanted to smirk.

 

“Well then, I’ll leave you two be and see you later when the director arrives.” They watch Jack walk off into the crown, Will felt Hannibal pull away and almost wanted to stop him before he stopped himself, he gasped quietly, he had almost grabbed onto Hannibal’s forearm like a child clinching onto his mother. That’s not good, this isn’t a person Will could depend on, as soon as the night is over this person gets his check and leaves. Will bites his lip, the fact that that thought made him sad was even more proof that Hannibal was somehow influencing him, getting under his skin and in his head. Before he could completely burst into panic there was a glass of champagne being handed to him, it was Hannibal again. He had only left Will’s side to get them drinks. There was sweat forming on Will’s forehead and Will fought the urge to wipe at it with his sleeve. Maybe he was looking to hard into this, Hannibal was just doing his job, being so together and charming was part of it all, he was not Will’s gauge.

 

Will thanked Hannibal and took a sip of his drink, then noticed that Hannibal’s drink wasn’t the same, he appeared to be drinking orange juice.

 

“I don’t drink while on the job.” That pulled a laugh out of Will, Hannibal also smiled. They probably looked like such a happy couple.

 

“So you’re trying to get me drunk.” It wasn’t a snappy comeback; Will was still smiling when he said it.

 

“You looked like you could use it.”

 

Almost an hour had passed since they arrived, but for once, Will hadn’t counted the minutes, he wasn’t strained or bothered by the social presence of people he barely knew. He and Hannibal made their way across the room, moving from one group of people to another, Will barely had to make any conversation at all, he just nodded and smiled when the occasion arrived and for once no one seemed to mind, they were all too fascinated with Hannibal to even notice that Will wasn’t a part of their conversation. Hannibal was so elegant and refined in speech; the accent did nothing to perturb understanding, even more so, it just simply fascinated some. He seems to be able to give his point of view on everything, from psychiatry to gardening; it amused Will to watch as Hannibal gave instructions to an old lady on how to clean Oleander leaves. Will wondered if Hannibal had a garden.

 

They also talked about him a lot too. Will noticed that Hannibal always avoided going into details about their personal life, but he also absorbed as much information about Will as he could, often twisting questions so that the one who asked would also give the answer. Will could feel a hand on his back, fingers spreading and gently petting up and down from his thoracic vertebra to his lumbar vertebra, thumb dipping into each vertebral bone in between, he had discovered that was a sign that they were about to leave this group of people. But the touch it’s self was also pleasant, Will could feel the hairs on the back on his neck rise every time he was being directed where to go. He tries not to think about it.

 

Only when they stop walking does he notice that this time Hannibal had led them away from the crowd, near a buffet table. Will wasn’t hungry, but takes a few bites out of a few things, he had had three glasses of champagne on an entirely empty stomach and he could feel it had gotten to his knees, a little more than usual. Hannibal did not touch the food, he actually looked a bit distasteful at it, but grabbed himself another glass of orange juice, Will felt a shift in power. Before he was the person who hired Hannibal, he was somehow in charge of all this, but ever since they got here Hannibal had the upper hand, even more so now that Will was a bit fuzzy.

 

“Who are you searching for?” Hannibal asks out of the blue. Will doesn’t know what he’s talking about, maybe he unconsciously scanned the room a few times, but then he answers.

 

“Alana Bloom, I was sure she was going to be here.” Will takes another sip.

 

“I thought you said this wasn’t about getting back at someone.”

 

“It’s not. There was never anything between us… a failed attempt of a kiss once, but she’s also a psychiatrist.” Will hadn’t realized he said “also” in reference to Hannibal, even if that was no longer his profession.

 

“She could not see you as more than a subject?” It was sad the way Hannibal said it, but also true.

 

“It would have never worked between us.” He sighs thinking that this was the first time he ever admitted that to himself.

 

“I think you could use some fresh air. Is there anywhere we can go for a little while?”

 

“There’s a small open pavilion in the back where employees eat their lunch, I think ok if we… but not for long, Jack will be looking for me.” Will hadn’t even finished the sentence when he was guided out of the lobby, his feet felt heavy and all of a sudden it was too hot, he was sweating, and it felt as if his breath was steaming his glasses.

 

“I’m sorry.” Will whispered silently as they walked down the dim lid corridors.

 

“What for?”

 

“For making this excruciatingly complicated and boring and for making you do all the work.” Will says, feet sway under him, the campaign really hit him and the heat wasn’t helping he hoped they would be out soon.

 

“On the contrary, I find you quite interesting, I’ve learned a lot about you from these people, but I suspect nothing they said about you is actually relevant to who you are.” Will wonders if Hannibal really means it or if he’s just playing his role. No. there’s no need to play a role now, they were alone.

 

“You wouldn’t lie to me, would you?”

 

“I won’t lie to you, not if you return the favor.” Will stopped walking took a second to pinpoint their exact location then pointed at the corridor on the right, it shouldn’t be far now.

 

“What would I even lie to you about? Ask me anything, I’ll answer truthfully.” Will rearranges his glasses, tries to keep his walking from swaying too hard, then Hannibal offers a forearm of support, Will sighs and takes it. “Attractive, aren’t I?” He jokes.

 

“Yes, yes you are.” Will is taken by surprise by Hannibal’s confession, the heat just wasn’t letting down, it felt like they were walking through corridor of flames, it feels as if they were walking into the infernal deeps hell. “What point were you planning to prove by bringing me here?”

 

“That I’m not a lost cause, that I have a life apart from this job.” He could see the door leading out.

 

“You wanted to prove to them that you have something back home that’s not worth abandoning for this job.” Hannibal put it into more accurate words and Will swallowed dryly because he could guess the next sentence. “You’re not lying to them, Will, you’re lying to yourself.” He grips hard on the arm supporting him and stops, he doesn’t want to hear this, there’s a loud buzzing in his ears and Hannibal’s lips were moving again and he just had to make it stop, he didn’t want this.

 

When he opens his eyes he sees himself mirrored in a pair of deep maroon irises, he’s on his toes, gripping Hannibal by the shoulders, he somehow managed to crash their lips together. He was scared and confused; he pulls off, muttering apologies.

 

“I don’t know… I’m—I that wasn’t. Fuck!” He curses and puffs out another hot breath, this time actually fogging his glasses, he feels dizzy, he was backed against the wall and even if the impact wasn’t heavy, it still knocked the air out of him.

 

“Seems like the alcohol really hit you hard, perhaps I should have been more careful with that.” He can feel Hannibal whisper against his neck, but his eyes were screwed shut. His inner turmoil continued to insist that this was a scenario where he had been manipulated, drugged or somehow forced into this situation, it felt like he was pinned to that wall and in some kind of danger, it left like Hannibal was going to rip him apart with his bare hands. He shivers and backs up into the wall as much as he can without it hurting; he tries to pull away from man with the fire in his eyes. However, when it came, the touch did not hurt him, a large but soft hand was gently placed on his forehead, the silence helped his thoughts to calm down and he slowly began to open his eyes, Hannibal wasn’t as close to him as he imagined, there was somewhat of a personal distance between them, but the height of the older man still made Will feel a bit pinned in place.

 

“You have a mild fever.” The hand removed its self from his forehead and grabbed his wrists, two fingers searching for his pulse; he could see Hannibal’s calm face, thoughts probably counting down his heartbeats. He couldn’t believe how much of a fool he had made out of himself with another one of his episodes, but his glad his companion is still professional and calm, there’s even a fondness in his eyes that makes Will smile slightly. “Come, let’s take you outside and cool you down.”

 

The pavilion wasn’t lid, the only light source was the corridor neon light, but it was enough to find the wooden benches, Will was about to sit down on one, but Hannibal pulled him to the wider wooden table. “It’s more comfortable here in case you want to lay back.” Will doesn’t want to lay back, as soon as the cool air hit him he felt as if he was woken up out of a bad bream. But he sat on the table never the less, he thought it would give him a height advantage over Hannibal, it didn’t.

 

“I imagine it’s been long since you’ve been with anyone, your mind was so stimulated by the emotions that it made you panic.” He was almost at eye level with Lecter, he could tell he was holding back a grin, maybe it was just to sooth Will.

 

“Sorry.” Will apologized even though it didn’t seem like Hannibal was blaming him for anything. He hated when people could tell his state of mind, only like that do they realize how wrong he is and leave him.

 

“No apologies necessary.” Will smiles, there was a lack of judgment in this man that Will was pulled into like a siren call.

 

When Hannibal was sure that Will wasn’t going to fall over he backed away from the table, Will could see him take out the deep red and white pocket square and wet it in the nearby fountain, then he brought it back to wet Will’s forehead, gently. Will gasped at the cool touch and Hannibal removed his crooked glasses, placed them on the bench and continued holding the pocket square on his forehead until the material absorbed Will’s heat. Then turned around again to wet it and squeeze the excess water off. “Do you think you can manage to unbutton your shirt?” Will bit his lip. He wasn’t dumb, and even if his brain was on fire he realized that Hannibal only meant to wet and cool down his neck and chest and he had to unbutton the shirt so it wouldn’t get wet, but he still found it a challenge to undo the buttons with his shaking hands.

 

He took his shirt off completely, and let it fell on the bench next to his glasses, he fixated on a spot on the ground and continued to stare at it as the cold cloth damped his neckline, raising goose bumps in its track and involuntarily making his nipples harden, he clutches onto the table harder.

 

“How long, exactly, has it been since you’re been with anyone?” Will doesn’t immediately answer, but Hannibal doesn’t further push him, he turns back again to wet the cloth for the third time, Will feels bad for the pocket square, it’s drenched in his sweat and will probably have to be thrown away, Hannibal was probably to refined to wear it ever again.

 

“Emotionally or physically?” Will asks with a damped smile, the water from his forehead dripped down to his stubble.  

 

“Either.” He was not expecting that answer. He wonders if he could get away with not answering, it’s rude, but he doesn’t think Hannibal will push on it.

 

There’s strong hand on his knee and he wonders why, but then the cold cloth comes in contact with his abdomen and he jerks forward. “Christ!” He swears. Hannibal doesn’t apologize; he just continues to cool down Will’s subtle muscles. Will wants to close his legs, aware of his growing erection, but the cruel hand on his knee doesn’t let him move. “It’s—cold!” Will gasps out, he wants Hannibal away from that particular aria, he knows this is too much of a dangerous game with his emotions.

 

“You don’t have to lie to yourself now. Not with me.”

 

Will gives a ragged laugh and throws his head back, avoiding Lecter’s eyes. “You want me to admit my life’s a mess?”

 

“I want you to admit that you feel alone and abandoned and that you need someone, I want you to admit that you don’t want to do this job, regardless if it saves lives or not. I want you to admit that you want me now.” Will grabs the wet hand with the cloth, he doesn’t push Hannibal away, he just trembles under him.

 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first wanted the sex scene to take place in this pavilon setting, but I decided that getting Will worked up and hard and then having Hanni force him back to the party would be much more rewarding, and after that he's going to taking him home and show him what his worth. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: Softtone  
> I'll follow back and shower you with people confetti!


End file.
